


Operation Tidalik

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SG1, Janet and Cassandra travel to northern Australia to investigate possible Goa'uld activity.





	Operation Tidalik

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: some mild language  


* * *

The black jeep sped into the parking lot, its four passengers jumping out and running to the doors. 

"Hold the lift" one of them yelled as they jumped into the carriage seconds before the doors closed. Panting from the exertion they jumped from the first elevator and sped to the second elevator that would take them into the depths of the mountain. 

"General Hammond is going to be furious" the tall blonde stated, her blue eyes shining with excitement. 

"Yeah, well I think it was worth it" her partner replied smiling grabbing her hand, capturing her lips for one last kiss before returning to reality and for the first time looking forward to the night. 

General Hammond was waiting for them as they left the lift. He had obviously been warned of their arrival. 

"SG1 we have a problem. Briefing begins in ten minutes!"

* * *

General Hammond folded his arms on the table and studied his premier crew seriously. Sam and Jack squirmed, positive that in that moment he knew exactly what they were doing with their feet. Sam rubbed her foot up Jack's leg and smiled when she realised he was wearing his rubber ducky socks. 

"Sorry I'm late Sir," said Janet as she hurried to her seat beside Daniel. Sam and Jack shared a smile as they watched Daniel's face light up with the arrival of his secret fiancé. 

Teal'c who was seated next to Daniel looked quickly at his friends; raising his eyebrow he hid his amusement. He knew *exactly* what had happened during his absence; he was happy. 

"Time is of the essence, people, we've wasted enough time waiting for you to come back to base. Information has been given to us of a most urgent nature." Hammond's disapproving tone was evident. 

"Time to save the world again General?" asked Jack. 

Hammond smiled "perhaps"

* * *

"We have reason to suspect Goa'uld activity in northern Queensland." 

"Queensland, Australia Sir?" asked Jack 

"Yes. It seems a large but secretive cult has shown up again. It was once thought extinct, the last record of its existence is 1953." 

"That's definitely not good sir, but why do you think it's a Goa'uld?" 

"The leader of the cult is a man who calls himself Tidalik." 

"Tidalik Sir?" asked Jack a mocking smile touching the corner of his mouth. 

"Ah, yes, Tidalik... I seem to remember, he's an important part of the Australian Aboriginal Dreamtime. According to legend he was responsible for the dry period in the northern Australian winter and when stimulated he would cause 'The Wet' which would replenish the land in summer" stated Daniel. 

"According to legend he was a large green frog....." 

'Yes, well our Tidalik is definitely a man. He's been described as ageless, as you can see from the photos in front of you; he hasn't changed since the turn of the century! Its also claimed by the Australian Federal police that strange laser shots have been seen. The bodies of people we assume to have either been sacrificed or punished have according to the FP's strange bullet type wounds, yet no bullet has ever been found." 

Janet looked at the photos of the bodies of a young man and woman aged around 25. 

"These appear to be wounds caused by a staff weapon" 

"Indeed" agreed Teal'c. "These wounds were certainly caused by a staff weapon blast" 

"That's what we thought when we saw these photos and that is the reason I recalled you." 

"SG1 you are to travel to Australia to observe this cult for yourselves. This will be an extended mission, I need very firm proof of Goa'uld activity so that we may approach the Australian authorities and try to take command of the situation. However, your presence must remain a secret, we cannot afford for the local authorities to gain any knowledge of yourselves or this project." 

"Yes sir" they replied in unison. 

"Dr Fraiser, you will accompany SG1 in case of any medical need, we cannot afford to allow the local doctors any access especially to Teal'c or Major Carter." 

Daniel smiled, this couldn't be better. Janet, himself in tropical Australia.... 

"But sir, what about Cassandra? I can't leave her, especially if I don't know how long I will be gone" asked Janet concern for her adopted daughter evident. 

"I had every intention of including Cassandra in this assignment. We have appropriated a house close to the cult centre where you will all reside. If necessary, Cassandra will attend one of the local schools thus aiding your cover." 

"You leave tomorrow, the plane will be waiting on the tarmac at 07:00. Good luck!"


End file.
